


Hang-Ups

by vectacular



Series: HK Week [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Hidekane Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you always have to take my clothes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang-Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, sharing clothes! :D

He’s woken up by the feel of something in his arms moving. Kaneki, he realises as he tightens his arm around his boyfriend, and he lets out a happy sound as he nuzzles somewhere around Kaneki’s neck.

Kaneki sighs. “I have to get up,” his boyfriend says affectionately, and he curls his arms tighter around Kaneki.

“No you don’t. Work is hours away,” he huffs, and while he doesn’t know the time yet, he’s sure of this.

“But I have to meet up with Touka…” Kaneki trails off, and he sighs, loosening his hold on his boyfriend. Kaneki slides out of bed and he groans in disappointment, pulling sheets up to his shoulders as he inwardly laments over how cold the bed is.

He hears Kaneki shuffle about the room for a bit, then a kiss is dropped on his forehead. Soon after, the door shuts and he pouts because there’s no soft and cuddly boyfriend next to him.

Yawning, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes before getting up and stretching. Looking around his room, he narrows his eyes. HIs committee shirt and black-yellow jacket are conspicuously absent, and he’s sure of where they are as he get his phone.

_Do you always have to take my clothes?_

Really, sometimes it’s going into problem-worthy territory, especially with clothes he _actually_ wants to wear, and his train of thought is lost when his phone chimes.

_They’re nice and soft._

He squints and sighs, _not even an apology for taking my clothes without asking._ Which, compared to the way Kaneki reacts when _he_ takes his clothes, he’s not even sure why he has this… hang-up with it. Especially since it’s his cute boyfriend _wearing his shirt and jacket_.

… And it’s just too early to think about this in-depth.

* * *

 

After a day of sporadic texting, he enters Anteiku and sits down near the window to watch people as he waits for Kaneki. He doesn’t have to wait long before Kaneki comes out of the back room and catch sight of him, smiling. In _his_ jacket and shirt undoubtedly, and he takes a deep breath and shoves his knee-jerk reaction away.

Besides, Kaneki looks _very_ cute in his jacket and shirt, and he looks down to see plain black pants. Maybe the reason Kaneki didn’t take his pants was because they’re too colourful for Anteiku.

Kaneki steps up to him and smiles.

“Stupid cute boyfriend,” he mutters as he pulls Kaneki in by his jackets lapels and kissing him ‘hello’.

“Nice to see you too,” his boyfriend says dryly against his lips.

**[Fin]**

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I always imagine Hide being annoyed at Kaneki taking his clothes... I do not know... *shrugs*
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/ask)~ (◡‿◡✿) Also, [rebloggable version](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/104909513135/title-hang-ups-warnings-none-summary-do-you)~


End file.
